


Happiness

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: There is a small round green door deep in the Mountain.





	Happiness

Deep in the Mountain there lies a small round door, this small door without the angles and geometric shapes that Dwarrow are known for is painted a lovely grassy green with tiny gem stones made in the shapes of flowers, a concession by the one who dwells behind this door.

The door, as per the customs of it's inhabitant has no locks but none would dare enter without invitation or permission, for while this is not a Hobbit Hole as one would expect it is the closest that one would find on this side of the Misty Mountain.

It was a new feature, made after the retaking once most of the repairs had been taken care of, built by a Dwarf King as a gift as a young Hobbit had once built a home for his own intended.

Most days the sounds of merryment can be heard from behind the round green door, a gathering of the Dwarrow that had reclaimed the Mountain from the dragon, and of course the Hobbit that had made it possible.

But there are times that the door hides silence behind it, for the Hobbit is gone, off along the side of the Mountain, helping the earth renew itself.

It is an open secret by the Dwarrow that dwell within Erebor that the King Under the Mountain does not live in the halls that once housed his forefathers before the dragon stole the Mountain from them, instead their King has chosen to house himself with his One, the Burglar of his Company and many do not begrudge their King, the one who led them through the Wilds after their expulsion from their home, his happiness, and the Hobbit did make the King happy.

The King, who once remained angry and silent, toiling in the smithys of Men, who returned to their camps exhausted and pained, who ate less so those that complained of hunger would have more, now smiled softly when he caught sight of his Hobbit, he reached out and tucked hair behind the small one's ear, pressed their foreheads together in affection and murmured against the Hobbit's hair, tugging at the braids that the King had put there that morning.

No, they would not deny their King his happiness, would glare at any who suggested he marry a proper Dam and sire children of his own. They would explain that no child of their King by a Dam would be more worthy than their King's Sister-Sons for they had proven themselves in the Battle for the Mountain. They would remind these Dwarrow, visitors or migrants from other kingdoms that their King had earned his happiness, even if he chose to be so with an Elf, they would not have protested, though they were glad that their King had chosen the Hobbit, at least he was more their size, even if his ears were similar to the Elves.

As to this effect they had begrudgingly accepted the Elven Lady the youngest Sister-Son of tbe King had chosen to court, by virtue of the young Prince proving his love of his people by joining their King's Company to regain their homeland they would gave accepted her, but she had earned their respect just as the Hobbit had, for when her love lay dying she had brought him back, held him on the plane of life long enough for their healers to aide him, and had done much the same for her Prince's brother and King. 

She had even gone to beg the Elven King for aid, and when he had refused had been aided instead by the Elven Prince.

Indeed no Dwarrow who had followed Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain would deny the King or his Company happiness where they would care to find it, they had, after all, earned such when they few had dared take on a dragon that had laid ruin to their Kingdom long ago.

They had earned happiness and who were they to deny them.

And perhaps it was very difficult to hate the little Hobbit that would bring their children treats and stories and made their King's eyes light up in a way they had never seen, who made him smile and who had made him laugh so freely.

Yes it was difficult to hate some one so sweet as their King's Hobbit and so they embraced him instead and the joy the he spread through the Mountain Kingdom, beginning with their King but certainly not ending there.

\--

A/n: Welp, woops. A little thing I wrote while watching The Hobbit again about how the Dwarrow might feel about the Company after the Mountain was reclaimed.

Hope you liked.


End file.
